Where is Usagi?
by Christina Hotaru
Summary: I never know what to say to summarize!just read and find out for yourself After Sailor Stars..
1. Chapter 1

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Rating: PG-15 (language/situations inappropriate for minors)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon or its subsequent characters, merchandise etc. I do not collect any money from these stories.

Summary: In this story Usagi has been gone for a few years and no one has seen or heard from her. During this time youma's have come and gone; however, they haven't given up hope that some day they will find the Sailor Moon they all knew and loved. Please be patient with the first few chapters, there must be background information for the above summary to exist. Thanks!

Time: After Sailor Stars

Chapter 1

Usagi thundered down the streets of Tokyo, her heart beating uncontrollably with anger and hatred. Her dark blue eyes narrowed in a passionate fury as she caused pedestrians to move out of her way. Her ankle long blonde hair was a tangled mess around her and her clothes were a wrinkled disaster. She looked like she had been attacked, but in reality she had done all the attacking. She had just had one of the biggest and worst fights of her life with Mamoru. How could he have betrayed her this way? She had never been unfaithful to him and to see him tangled in white sheets with some prostitute whore was the last straw. She grinned slyly as she remembered the kick she had given him in a certain part of his anatomy and the black eye she had caused the stupid slut. Mamoru didn't deserve her; she was too good for him. Sure, they had had their rocky points, but she had always thought that they could get through it together.

She didn't think he would need some bitch to get him through it. It was over and done with though and she never wanted to see that womanizing whore again.

She stopped at an intersection and pondered about what to do with the rest of her life.

She was 18, young and beautiful; surely there was a guy out there for her and ten times better than Chiba Mamoru, but who?

The light turned red in front of her and the signal to walk onto the streets turned on.

She walked across the street into Downtown Tokyo. She needed to do something to keep her mind off Mamoru. She stopped in front of a small jewelry store and caught a glance of herself in the spotless store window.

"I look horrible," she shrieked as she saw herself for the first time after leaving Mamoru's apartment.

Quickly digging through the small-embroidered handbag she carried, she got out a small brush and started brushing her hair. It did little to help, but it looked better. She dug in her bag for a hair band and she put her hair up in a ponytail. Now her hair only reached her waist.

She put her brush away and got out her compact. She dabbed some powder on her cheeks and then she put it away replacing it with a light pink lipstick. She quickly cast it upon her lips and also put it away. She couldn't do anything about her clothes, but she smoothed out the short black skirt she wore, from major wrinkles to minor. Her white silk blouse was another matter.

The wrinkles were not going to leave so she just straightened it a bit and with a grin of small approval continued on her way. The further she walked though, the more she thought of Mamoru.

Everything seemed to remind her of him. From the small bench in front of the ice cream store where they would sit and casually eat ice cream to the video arcade, where they would try to beat one another for the best score on the Sailor V video game. She looked at the tinted blue double doors of the arcade and sighed. She was going to miss that asshole; they had had good times.

But it was over and the realization of that finally hit her and what a major blow that was.

Her eyes started watering and her lower lip started shaking along with her body and somehow, she couldn't seem to stop. It was as if her soul had been forced out along with her anger and all that was left was sadness. She looked around and then back at the arcade and decided that it would be less embarrassing to cry and fall apart inside the arcade which looked virtually empty, instead of outside in front of hundreds of people. She wandered into the arcade and fell into an empty seat, ironically, it was the Sailor V game. The tears were now cascading down her face in streams.

She looked around the arcade and at the different stations of games and spotted a couple of kids gathered around one of the new games. They couldn't be older than 12 years old.

She looked away and placed her head on the cold desk next to the game controls. The tears stopped and she just stared into space for a while, suddenly a name crossed her mind.

Seiya...

"I wonder how he's doing?" she wondered out loud as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

It had been years since she had last seen or heard of the Star Lights, the once singer

idols that had hit Japan with a bang and a stream of number one hits.

Seiya had gone to her school and at that time Sailor Galaxia was trying to take over the

Earth and take everyone's star seeds.

It wasn't just Seiya though, even though it was Seiya that had left the biggest impact on her, it was also Taiki and Yaten. All three of them made the Starlight's and idol group The Three Lights. They had come to Earth to find their princess that had escaped their planet to find the Light of Hope to defeat Galaxia. Seiya had been in love with her, but she, at that time, was too in love with Mamoru to even give Seiya a chance, even though he was handsome and often saved her from close calls against evil Sailor Senshi.

"I'm so stupid. Seiya was the perfect man for me and now he's gone." Then, suddenly, a pink haired child appeared in her mind. A naive smile and light blue eyes. "Chibi-Usa," she whispered staring at the small girl in her vision.

Then the King and Queen of Neo-Crystal Tokyo appeared behind her, King Endymion and

Queen Serenity.

"Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo in the future, what will happen if Mamoru and I never get together?"

Then they disappeared from her mind.

For the first time that day, Usagi thought about the all ready destined future, calling for her and Mamoru to be together and form a unity to rule Earth and create an heir, Chibi-Usa.

If Mamoru and her didn't get together what would the future be like? Would there still be a Chibi-Usa or Crystal Tokyo? And if not, what would take its place?

"All I've been doing is thinking about myself. I can't believe I'm so selfish. I have to be with Mamoru, for Chibi-Usa, my future daughter's sake and everyone else on Earth," she whispered drifting to her feet.

"It doesn't mean I have to be with Mamoru right now though. I will be with Mamoru, but that will be in a very distant future and until then we are going to have space."

She walked out of the arcade and took a deep breath of the clean, but a little smoggy air.

"Still though, the future is still to be determined and right now, I don't even want to see Chiba Mamoru".

Mizuno Ami groggily walked to the ringing phone on her mahogany nightstand next to her bed.

She had just finished a twenty four-hour study session with her books and her kitchen table and she had been heading towards her bed, but now was momentarily denied sleep as she reached for the sleek black phone. She picked it up and pushed the talk button and sleepily stated a "Hello?"

"Ami, it's Mamoru, and I need to talk to you urgently," Mamoru's strong voice answered frantically to her.

At the word urgently her eyes beamed open and she was totally attentive.

"What's wrong? What happened? Did something happen to Usagi?"

"Sort of," he whispered.

"Mamoru, you're going to have to be clearer than that."

"Usagi caught me in bed with another woman."

It was as if the world stopped around her, out of all things she had expected to hear she didn't think it would be that.

"How could you Mamoru? What possessed you to do something like that?"

Ami was now on her feet and pacing around her room, she was glad her phone was cordless or she would be tripping over cord right now.

"I don't know. The other night was all a blur. I was walking home from work, because my car is in the shop and this girl asked me to light her cigarette, and she ended up in my bed this morning. She ended up staying, and we fooled around some more, I don't even know why, and Usagi walked in and exploded. She threw things, we exchanged words and to make a very long story short, she kicked me in a sensitive area and gave my partner in crime a black eye."

"Well I don't know what you want me to do. I have to side with Usagi on this one Mamoru, what you did is unforgivable."

"I know, but I need you to get her to talk to me. I've been trying to reach her for a few days now, but her parents keep saying that she hasn't come home. Have you seen her?"

Ami crossed her arms and balanced the phone on her shoulder and neck. She found herself at a crossroads, to help Mamoru talk to Usagi or to tell him off and find Usagi to help her get through this.

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but you should have thought about the consequences of your actions before they went so far. And right now I have to be with Usagi, the person that needs me the most and don't even try calling the other Senshi to help you on this one for I'm sure they will all side with Usagi. I just hope that what you did doesn't cause Usagi to do something stupid. I can't believe you are just calling me know that it has been a few days since she's been missing. She could be anywhere."

"Ami, please listen to me..."

"I'm sorry Mamoru, but I have heard enough, and if I were you, I would watch my back, because when Haruka-san hears what you have done, she's going to come hunt you down. Prince or not, you still hurt the Princess we are here to protect, and no one is not going to forgive you if anything happens to Usagi."

Then Ami took the phone in her hands and turned it off. She grabbed her communicator and contacted all of the Senshi, inner and outer at the same time. They all agreed to meet at the Tenth Street Park to search for Usagi. Ami then turned off her communicator and made her transformation rod appear in her right hand and transformed into SUPER SAILOR

MERCURY. She wrote a quick note for her mother, in case she worried when she came back from work and she wasn't there and rushed out onto her penthouse's balcony. A gentle breeze blew and rustled her tomboyish blue hair.

Her short mid thigh blue shirt swayed in the wind also as she looked at the surrounding apartment buildings. She bit her full lower lip in worry and wondered Usagi, where can you be?

"I have to find you," she whispered making her Mercury visor appear over her eyes as she mapped out the city. Then with a giant leap she descended over the city to meet the rest of the Senshi at the Tenth Street Park.

"So, Mamoru cheated on Usagi and now Usagi is running around the streets of Tokyo heart broken and angry?" Sailor Venus asked crossing her arms in front of her as she narrowed her eyes.

"This is not the first time he has done this and Usagi has been all right. She probably wants to be alone right now anyway," Sailor Mars speculated.

"Just because he's done it before doesn't mean it is not painful. Usagi hasn't been seen in days. She needs us. I can just feel it…" Sailor Venus whispered casting sad blue eyes at Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter and Mars sat on a small oak bench thinking about the situation, while Neptune and Uranus stared in silence, their arms also crossed across their chests.

"Poor Princess, we have to find her, she needs someone to be there for her right now," Neptune whispered her eyes mirroring sadness and concern for their Princess.

Her shoulder length aquamarine colored hair flowed around her white oval shaped face as she stared at the Senshi. All of the Senshi wore the same design Fuku, the short skirt and bow placed neatly between their breasts with their transformation jewels in the middle of the bow. They all wore high-heeled shoes on their feet. Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, and Sailor Moon were the exception with long knee-high boots. Uranus wore short boots instead of the long ones with a unique design of laces crisscrossing on them. Neptune wore on her feet aquamarine colored high heel shoes with laces that wrapped an inch or two up her shapely legs.

Sailor Uranus' eyes were the complete opposite in feelings from that of Neptune's; instead they mirrored anger and murder.

"He's going to pay for playing with her heart this way," she grumbled uncrossing her arms and forming two fists at her sides with her white-gloved hands.

She seemed completely tense and actually shook a bit from anger and hatred.Uranus was the tomboy of the group with short blonde hair and light blue eyes; she liked to wear guy's clothing to trick young girls into thinking that she was really a guy. She was by far the strongest and fastest physically of all the Senshi and her power and guardian power was wind.

"He is the crown prince of Earth. Doesn't he realize his responsibilities in everyone's future? Why can't he understand that this behavior is unacceptable?!" Sailor Neptune added wrapping an arm around Sailor Uranus' shoulders.

"I agree with Uranus on this one. Mamoru was completely out of line for doing this and something has to be done," Mars answered jumping from her seat.

It was easy to tell that she was itching for a target to aim her firepower at. She stood poised and ready, her knee long black hair stood perfectly still behind her and her violet eyes seemed to spray flames at anyone daring enough to stare.

"What are we standing here for anyway? Let's get moving!" Jupiter yelled getting up from her seat.

"Yeah, um, Neptune and Uranus take Downtown Tokyo. Mercury and Jupiter, you will take North Tokyo. Mars and I will take east

Tokyo and if we haven't found Usagi we'll meet in West Tokyo and search there. Are we clear?" Venus ordered taking command.

"Yes," their voices rang and everyone left to their destinations.

"They are going to be so surprised to see that we're back," Kou

Seiya grinned as he put on a pair of dark sunglasses across his eyes.

He looked out at the busy streets of Tokyo and put his hands in his pockets as he stood with Taiki and Yaten at his side.

"Yeah, and if this city remembers us at all, the Senshi won't be the only ones surprised to have us back," Taiki grinned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know why we had to return to this hell hole. We're suppose to be at home protecting Princess Kakuyuu," Yaten grumbled obviously in one of his bad moods.

"It's been years since any disturbances have occurred on our planet, evil is basically wiped out and you know the Princess was the one who transported us here. Remember? She said we had to get out more and we should visit the Senshi of Earth and keep our minds occupied here," Seiya answered raising his head towards the blue cloudless sky.

"Yeah, but who was the one that stuck those ideas into her head..."

Taiki stated casting a sly look at Seiya.

Seiya tensed uncomfortably and cleared his throat before saying "Maybe

I did it for all of us, we really do need to get out more".

"Yes, but mainly because of a certain girl that you have been mooning over from our first visit here. I don't suppose you have forgotten her have you? Because she's probably the major reason why we're here again,

Am I right or am I just going out on a limb here?" Yaten asked looking at Seiya who really seemed uncomfortable as his face started turning red from embarrassment.

"I knew it! You're here because of Tsukino Usagi! You haven't forgotten your first love and know you dragged us light years from our planet so you could chase some girl destined for another man".

"So what Yaten? So what if I did come here partly for Usagi? Is it so wrong to try and visit old friends and possible make something happen?"

"That's just the thing Seiya, nothing is going to happen. Usagi is destined for Mamoru, their going to have a child together and they are going to rule the future Earth, Crystal Tokyo, and you can't disturb that balance. The consequences could be extremely severe," Yaten practically yelled at the top of his lungs, trying desperately to keep control of his rushing emotions.

Sometimes Seiya was more stubborn than he was and he could be a handful sometimes.

"Hey, look," Taiki exclaimed pointing at the top of one of the buildings across the street.

"Isn't that Sailor Neptune with Sailor Uranus?"

They all recognized the Senshi Fuku's with their long bows and bright colors.

"It is them, if they're in their Senshi Fuku's something must be happening".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Seiya exclaimed turning around and running into a dark alley, which was located right behind them.

They all ran into the alley and shouted...

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"

Then they all appeared as the Sailor Starlights Guardians of Princess Kakuyuu and Guardian powers from the Stars. Their Senshi Fuku's were quite different than from the Senshi of the Milky Way Galaxy. They wore long leather mid thigh black boots and instead of a skirt they wore short leather black shorts with a yellow V in front of them. They wore a bikini top, which was also black leather and their transformation jewels between their breasts which was made of a golden star and feathers emanating from it.Whether in Senshi transformation or in male disguise, they had long mid thigh hair, which they wore in a low ponytail. Yaten's hair was silver, while Seiya's was black and Taiki's was dark brown. On their arms they wore long black leather gloves that hugged their arms tightly to their shoulders.

"Let's go Star Lights," Sailor Star Fighter a.k.a. Seiya the leader of the Starlights yelled as they followed her to the top of a building.

When they reached the top they saw that Neptune and Uranus were still standing on the building talking about something.Uranus seemed to be in one of her foul moods. In fact, Seiya could still feel the pain from the punch Uranus had landed her when they were battling against Galaxia.She gently touched her stomach and gritted her teeth, even though Uranus had done it for a good reason; it was still a major blow to her ego and one she hadn't forgotten.

"Neptune! Uranus!" Star Fighter yelled at the top of her lungs towards them.

They both looked at them at the same time and they looked like they had seen a ghost. Their faces had gone pale white and a small object Neptune had been holding dropped to the floor before her.

"Don't look so shocked Senshi of the Planets of Neptune and Uranus," Sailor Star Maker answered with a small smile.

"Yeah, what kind of manor is this to greet a fellow guest and friend?" Sailor Star Healer grinned obviously enjoying shocking the powerful Outer Senshi.

Their shock soon vanished and immediately they were standing before them.

"Quick as ever," Star Fighter grinned extending her hand to Uranus.

After a moment of silence Uranus joined hands with Star Fighter.

"Your bravery and protection of our Princess has not been forgotten, and you are loyal friends in my eyes," Uranus answered in a low voice.

It was obviously still hard for her to accept people from another galaxy as friends, even though after she had died in the Battle with Galaxia the Starlights had remained to protect Sailor Moon.

Star Fighter began to see that the wall Uranus had placed between them years ago was still there and it really didn't matter if time changed that, Uranus would always be careful when it came to Usagi and Star Fighter preferred it that way anyway. Uranus then let go of Star Fighter's hand and Neptune asked "What brings you to Earth?"

"Well, we decided to just drop by for a visit. We wanted to know, if there was anything we could do to help. I mean, there must be a reason why you've transformed, right?" Star Fighter asked as a strong breeze started to blow.

"It's a long story Star Fighter, but the gist of it is, Mamoru cheated on Usagi with another woman and Usagi found them in bed together.

She's been missing for a few days now and hasn't contacted any of us," Neptune said worryingly.

"My God, poor Usagi, we only knew Mamoru for a day, but the way she looked and was around him we could tell that she really loved him,"

Star Maker answered sadly, casting her brown eyes to the ground in sadness.

"That Bastard," Star Healer murmured with a frown.

Star Fighter felt her blood pulse murder as the realization of what Neptune had said sunk in.

"Damn it! Doesn't he know how lucky he is to have her? Fuck, he should appreciate her. That son of a bitch needs to be taught a lesson," Star Fighter cried her black eyes flaming as she started to walk past Uranus.

Uranus quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her though.

"Trust me Star Fighter, I know how you feel," Uranus answered her blue eyes equally flaming.

"But right now the most important thing is to find Usagi. Then may be later you and I can pay Mr. Chiba a little visit," Uranus smiled slyly.

Star Fighter looked at Uranus a minute and no doubt they would be a force to be reckoned with if they fought together against

Chiba Mamoru; however, she was right they should find Usagi first.

"You're right, let's go find Usagi," Star Fighter agreed freeing her arm from Uranus' strong grasp.

Neptune grabbed what she had dropped on the floor; it was her Neptune mirror.

She pointed it towards the city and immediately said "She's somewhere around water."

"Let's go," Uranus said as all five of them drifted and jumped over the buildings of Tokyo searching for Usagi.

Usagi sat on warm white sand, her feet touching and drowning themselves in the warm blue ocean water. She hugged her knees to herself and put her chin on her kneecaps as she stared at the miles of ocean water before her.

There was something peaceful about just sitting and watching nature and even more relaxing when it was water.

The sound of water seemed to always relax her nerves and right now she needed it.

She had been walking around Tokyo with no real destination. She stayed at a small hotel for about two nights and did not bother to contact anyone. She wanted to be and then just took a cab and told the driver to just drive and drive. She finally had told it to stop and had paid him the fare, and then she realized she was at out on the freeway starring at the ocean.

"Oh Queen Serenity, I really need you right now," Usagi whispered looking up at the darkening blue sky. She saw the full white moon immediately as if placed directly above her.

"I know you're there mother, I need you to help me. Is this a test to test my love for Mamoru and see if our love can overcome this?"

Usagi waited for an answer, but there was nothing but silence.

"Please Mother, answer me," Usagi stammered near tears.

There was nothing.

"This isn't fair," Usagi whispered resting her cheek against her knees.

"I'm a good person, I don't deserve this," she whispered closing her eyes.

"You're right you don't deserve this to happen to you," a dark male voice called to her.

Usagi quickly looked up to see a lone figure standing in the water only a few feet away from her. He was tall and built, and wore a dark black over coat that fell to around his ankles. It didn't seem like it was wet even though it was clearly in the water. He had short black hair and dark black eyes. His face was white and oval, with high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw and features. He was definitely handsome and she was willing to bet that he was very strong.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked as she stumbled to her feet.

She had to keep her guard up, who knew who this guy was and what he wanted.

"I can take you away, you know," he said slowly walking towards her.

Suddenly, the air around Usagi became very cold. Something was terribly wrong about this man, and she wasn't

going to stay to find out what it was. She quickly snatched her small handbag from the sand and brought out her transformation rod.

She wasn't going to transform in front of him, but it made her feel safer to know she had it.

"Get away from me. I don't know who you are, and I don't want to know. So...just leave!" she stuttered backing away a bit.

"But, I thought you wanted help. Don't you want me to help you?" he asked with a gentle voice.

To Usagi, it sounded forced and filled with evil. She wasn't going to fall for his pretty boy face, no matter how

gorgeous he was.

"I was asking for help from my mother, her past away spirit that is still with me. I don't want help from you".

She then turned away from him and started running towards the freeway forgetting about her shoes entirely. She just wanted to

get away from that man; he was definitely bad news.

"Your mother isn't going to help you," he answered behind her.

"It's foolish to ask for help from dead spirits," he said suddenly appearing before her.

His hands forcefully grabbed her arms in his powerful grip. The force of his grip assured her she was going to scar, but

right now she had to get away from his man and worry about the pain later.

"Let go of me!" Usagi yelled trying to free herself from his grip.

She gently rubbed her index finger and thumb up and down her transformation rod and quickly yelled "MOON POWER!"

Immediately from her moon rod rushed a yellow light beam that consumed them both in a splendid light.

It flew upward and a strong wind emerged that forced her hair to escape the hair band and flow free around her.

"Do you see that!" Neptune gasped pointing towards a giant beam of light that could be seen from miles around.

They all stood upon one of the tallest buildings of Tokyo and were starring astounded by the beam that looked

extremely powerful.

"It looks like it's coming from the sea shore," Uranus whispered with a worried frown.

"That power seems familiar, it possesses the pureness of the Princess and it's around water, it must be her," Neptune whispered.

"Then what are we waiting for? Usagi must be in trouble!" Star Fighter exclaimed her black eyes shadowing with concern.

"Yes, let's go!" Uranus yelled leading the way.

"Wait!" Neptune yelled stopping Uranus by putting her arm in front of her.

"What?"

"There's something really wrong. The light beam seems to be losing power," Neptune whispered her eyes hurriedly looking

around the beam.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Usagi is losing and if that beam goes completely out. She will die," Neptune murmured quietly.

"So why are we waiting here for? We have to go save her!" Star Healer remarked.

"It's more difficult than that. If we disturb the beam in any way, we could lose Usagi forever."

"We have to do something Neptune. We can't just stand here and watch that light beam go out," Star Fighter cried looking

at her half with sadness and half with anger.

"I know, but I'm just telling you what could happen. But you're right, we have to go to her and we have to go to her now."

"Quickly then. To the sea shore!" Uranus yelled leading the way.

"Oh my gosh Venus! Look behind you," Mars quickly said tapping Sailor Venus on the back.

"What is it Mars?" Venus asked turning around and quickly added "Never mind," as she saw the light beam in the sky.

"What in the world is that?"

"It doesn't seem like it's evil, in fact, it's energy seems good," Mars whispered.

"We should go and see what's going on and who or what is powering that light beam," Venus said looking at Mars.

"Yes, I think, it could even be Usagi's light beam."

"Let's go then!"

Without waiting another second they dashed towards the light beam.

Jupiter and Mercury ran on top of buildings and keeping a keen eye at the city below them for an Odango haired blonde.

"Wait, Jupiter...we've got to stop," Mercury shouted to the Oak Senshi who was all ready a couple of yards ahead of her.

"What is it Mercury?" she asked turning around with a puzzled frown.

"Do you see that?" Mercury asked pointing towards Downtown Tokyo.

Jupiter quickly looked towards that direction and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at what she saw.

"What in the world is that? Fuck, right now it not the time for some revenge seeking youma or Senshi".

"Don't worry, it's not a youma," Mercury answered while typing furiously in her mini Mercury computer.

"Then what is it?"

"Hold on," Mercury answered stopping her typing for a moment to stare at the screen.

"I've pin-pointed the exact location, it's past Downtown Tokyo, past the freeway and on Ocean Shore."

"I'll bet you anything, that whatever is going on, it involves Usagi".

"I can almost certain assure you that that's Usagi's light beam."

Usagi didn't know how much longer she could hold on.

She could all ready feel her muscles tense from the physical strain the light beam was causing her. It didn't even seem like it was working,

the man was still holding onto her arms tightly and somehow he had managed to push her against his body, she had no choice, but to look

up at his face or be smothered on his chest to near suffocation.

"Just give it up Princess of the Moon! Get rid of this stupid beam that doesn't hurt me in the least and let me take you away. Where you will never be hurt again," he whispered lowering his face closer to hers.

"Never! I will never give in!"

"Don't be foolish Usagi! You can't over-power me! In the end I always win," he said grabbing a handful of her hair in his right hand while

keeping his left arm draped around her, holding her firmly against him.

"Get your dirty hands out of me hair, before I...I..."

"Before you what? You don't even have enough power to move let alone transform into Eternal Sailor Moon."

Usagi gripped her transformation rod tighter, and then made it disappear. If anything should happen, at least the power of Eternal Sailor Moon would never be activated by evil.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled as suddenly a great pain surmounted any other pain she had ever known before.

It felt like a bolt of lightning traveling through every turn and dive of her body. With a small whisper of breath she collapsed in his arms and the lightbeam disappeared from the sky...

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :) All comments and criticism are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Rating: PG-15 (language/situations inappropriate for minors)

Time: After Sailor Stars

Chapter 2

"The light beam is gone!" Neptune shrieked stopping in her tracks in the middle of the deserted freeway with Uranus and the Starlights

behind her.

"NOOOOOO!" Star Fighter yelled rushing past Neptune.

It couldn't be, Usagi couldn't possibly be dead! She just couldn't be...

"Star Fighter wait!" Neptune and the other Senshi yelled behind her as they chased after her.

"No, please God...please don't let her be dead," Star Fighter prayed as she reached a steep ravine.

The ocean spread out before her like a dark blue blanket over the Earth and then she saw Usagi.

A rather well built man in about his mid was holding her twenties, and wore a large black coat.

Usagi looked limp and dead in his arms as she remained with her eyelids draped over her eyes and her face completely white in

comparison to the white sand.

"Usagi!" Star Fighter yelled jumping over the small ravine and onto the beach sand.

"Who are you?" Star Fighter asked stopping in her tracks only a few short yards away from Usagi and the man.

"Fighter..." Usagi murmured as if she were drugged.

"Shhh...don't speak Usagi, you're going to be all right," Star Fighter assured her with a peaceful look on her face, but it

soon was replaced by wild rage as she turned her attention at Usagi's captor.

"No...it can't be, I...must be dreaming," Usagi moaned as she let out a small groan of pain.

"Just relax Usagi. I'll get you out of those man's arms, even if I have to cut them off!"

"Don't worry Usagi. This man will let go of you soon enough," Sailor Uranus said appearing next to Star Fighter along with Sailor Neptune and the rest of the Starlights.

"The Senshi of this time are no match for me. I'm years ahead of your primitive powers," he laughed as he held Usagi just a

bit closer. Suddenly, a beam of light hit the man and he dropped Usagi face down on the sand.

"Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, present and accounted for!" the two Senshi shouted appearing next to the Starlights on the sand.

Sailor Star Fighter quickly rushed towards Usagi as Sailor Uranus hit the man with her _World Shaking Attack_. Star Fighter was able to pick up Usagi in his arms and quickly take her to safety just as the World Shaking threw the man off his feet and onto the sand.

"She won't get away from me that easily!" the man shouted as he stumbled back to his feet.

He appeared in Star Fighter's way as she ran towards the freeway. Star Fighter gripped Usagi tightly as she backed away from the man a bit.

"Oh my god! It's you!" Seiya gasped as she got a good look at the man's face.

The man smiled at him and whispered, "You finally recognize me."

"Mercury Bubbles!" a Sailor Senshi shouted into the air, making the beach foggy.

Star Fighter knew it was her cue to vanish and along with the other Senshi they disappeared towards the city of Tokyo.

"Don't worry Sailor Senshi. I have you right where I want you," the man whispered also disappearing from the beach.

Usagi's head felt as if a hammer had hit it over and over again as she slowly opened her eyes a few seconds after Seiya had gone and looked at the darkness around her. Every muscle in her body was sore and her mouth extremely dry. She yearned for water, but she couldn't even utter a sound, she didn't have the strength to try. All that she could remember was Seiya who had saved her and even told her he loved her. Everything was so confusing and yet so incredibly simple. Seiya was a wonderful person, but he wasn't Mamoru. She knew that in the end, whether she wanted to or not, she would have to be with Mamoru. It wouldn't be fair to Chibi-Usa and the future if she didn't marry Mamoru, even though he was a cheating pig. It also wouldn't be fair to Seiya if she played with his heart and then had to break it all over again. She just couldn't continue breaking Seiya's heart. She wouldn't break his heart anymore, but every solution that she could think of couldn't prevent Seiya's heart from being hurt again. Now, her new problem was trying to figure out what that man could want from her.

"Gosh, when it rains…it pours," she whispered closing her eyes once more.

As soon as Seiya entered the living room he could tell the atmosphere was extremely tense. Everyone had de-transformed and sat either on the floor or on the couches that where moved into a circle.

"Taiki, Yaten," Seiya signaled to them and they quickly hurried to him.

Seiya pointed towards the door and Taiki and Yaten nodded. Taiki opened the door and Seiya and Yaten hurried in, while

Taiki shut it behind him.

"Did you guys get a good look at the guy that tried to kidnap

Usagi?" Seiya asked them looking at their blank expressions.

Taiki's brown eyes looked thoughtful for a moment as he recalled the day's earlier events.

"No," Taiki answered, with a shake of his head looking sadly at Seiya.

"Neither did I," Yaten also replied.

"Well, I did and I sure hope that none of the other Senshi did," Seiya whispered.

"What is it Seiya?" Taiki asked with a frown.

From Seiya's tone of voice, it didn't sound good at all.

"Why wouldn't you want the Sailor Senshi to know who that man is?" Yaten asked more curious than alarmed.

Seiya took a deep breath and let his shoulders fall.

"It was Alec," Seiya whispered looking away from them.

There was a moment of blank and dreadful silence as the name Alec sunk into Taiki and Yaten's minds.

"No," Yaten whispered turning away.

The complexity and danger of the situation suddenly became more apparent by each passing moment.

"How can this be? He must have followed us…Shit!"

Taiki yelled turning around and running a hand through his hair in frustration as he realized that Usagi being in danger could be their fault. "That bastard is after Usagi," Seiya whispered leaning on the door and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"We have to do something," Yaten replied looking at Seiya, his eyes pleading, hoping for a chance that not all was lost.

"What can we do? That stupid asshole wants Usagi and we can't stop him. No one can."

"So, you're just going to let him take her? Just like that?" Taiki asked surprised.

"You know Alec has the power to manipulate and control.

We could try, but it's ultimately the victim's decision. In the state that Usagi is in…" He stopped for a moment to collect himself and then said "I don't think she's in the right state of mind to resist him. Damn Mamoru!" Seiya answered standing up straight and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alec loves to destroy the future and what better way to do it than the Future Queen of Crystal Tokyo!" Yaten exclaimed.

"We have to do something," Taiki answered sadly.

"There's nothing we can do," Yaten whispered.

"It's all up to Usagi…damn that man! It's about time someone stopped him from destroying other worlds…he needs to stop bullying people around," Seiya finished.

"But what happens if Usagi does decide to go with him?" Taiki asked.

There was a long and extended moment of silence, where all that was heard was the tick tock of an old grandfather clock.

"We can't let that happen," Seiya whispered breaking the silence and the smooth rhythmic sound of the clock that almost turned him mad.

"Otherwise, we might have to…to…" Yaten couldn't finish the sentence. Taiki finished for him by saying, "Kill her."

They entered the living room where all of the inner Senshi and most of the outer Senshi sat or stood in utter silence. They all looked up as they heard them close the door behind them.

"Would you like to share with the group?" Haruka asked getting up from the couch.

"No," Yaten answered walking towards the long couch.

"Really? Because if it was about Usagi we have to know," Haruka persisted.

"We have nothing to say to you," Yaten replied between clenched teeth.

Seiya crossed a glance at Taiki who was also nervously looking at Yaten who looked about to burst.

"How could you have left her alone in the state she was?

You were suppose to be protecting her and not letting her be a target," Yaten answered coldly as he stared at Haruka angrily. Everyone suddenly could feel the temperature of the room rise to an incredibly uncomfortable number as Yaten and Haruka looked ready to have a deadly encounter. They seemed to be throwing daggers with their eyes at one another.

"Oh here we go," Seiya whispered putting his hand on his forehead.

He suddenly felt incredibly tired.

"Don't blame this on us! We had no idea," Haruka answered her anger matching Yaten's.

"Your job is to know and know at all times!"

"Can we please not argue? We almost had a near disaster. What we need to do know is make sure it never happens again," Seiya said interrupting the discussion and sitting down next to Minako and Makoto.

"How is she?" Minako asked as Seiya sighed and put a lazy hand over his eyes.

Seiya turned his head towards Minako and smiled weakly.

"Better. She's doing better," he said weakly.

"What we should do know is find out who that man is and how to defeat him," Makoto added resting her head against the couch's armrest. Her brown eyes gazed out at the Senshi as they quietly stared at her. She ran a hand through her brown shoulder length hair that was loose around her.

Seiya coughed uncomfortably and seemed to sink deeper into the couch.

"Arguing and pointing fingers isn't going to help us or Usagi,"

Ami agreed adjusting her glasses on her nose as she blinked a couple of times to regain proper vision.

"Let's forget the past and focus on the present and our current situation," Michiru added trying to bring some order to the situation.

"We can't forget about what Mamoru did to Usagi though. I won't forget," Haruka whispered angrily as her eyes started to signal murder.

"If Usagi hadn't been in the state she was she probably could have had a chance to get away," Rei agreed as a strand of her long black hair fell across her face, she gently placed it back behind her ear.

"Let's not start pointing fingers again. We have more important things to discuss," Ami answered shaking her head, making some of her short strands of blue hair fall across her glasses.

She tossed them away and narrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of something that might help.

"How can we ignore the important fact here? Mamoru needs to pay for what he did!" Haruka shouted starting the pace back and forth.

Her hands we're locked in tight fists at her sides and her body was completely tense from her anger.

"Calm down Haruka. You know you don't think straight when you're like this," Michiru begged walking towards her.

"Michiru, we have to stop talking and start doing something! Before I go completely crazy," Haruka whispered almost falling to pieces in Michiru's arms.

"It's alright Haruka," Michiru reassured her, wrapping her arms around Haruka.

"Haruka is right! I'm not going to sit here while that asshole is laughing at what he did to Usagi!" Minako answered angrily also jumping to her feet.

"We can't just charge into his apartment right now…we might need him to fight Alec to protect Usagi," Ami interrupted trying to sound like the voice of reason, but knew she was quickly losing the battle.

Haruka looked up at Minako and nodded.

"Let's go."

"This will not help Usagi at all," Ami cried jumping to her feet.

Haruka stared at her for a moment, and then turned away from her.

"I never let anyone tell me what to do and I won't let you," with that said Haruka headed for the door.

"Wait for me!" Seiya suddenly said jumping to his feet.

"Seiya!" Taiki barked stopping Seiya in his tracks.

"I have to," Seiya answered his back turned to him.

"What in the world would it accomplish to give Mamoru a black eye?"

Yaten asked siding with Taiki.

"Nothing and Everything," Seiya responded walking to Haruka's side.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Haruka asked with a small laugh.

"You know it."

"You guys are not going by yourselves," Minako exclaimed walking towards them.

"You know we can take care of ourselves Minako," Haruka answered walking further towards the door until she reached it, with Seiya right behind her.

"I know you Haruka. You're not one to talk. All you're going to do is fight and we should hear Mamoru's side as well. Ami is right. I'm afraid if you just go up there and beat him up, we won't be able to talk to him in the hospital," she said opening the door for them.

"After you," she said signaling to the hall.

"All you guys do is fight, so let me just talk to him and then you can throw fists."

Then all three of them disappeared down the hall, the door closing behind them with a small click.

"Please don't tell me they went to Mamoru's apartment," a very weak and light voice replied coming from a nearby room. All the Senshi in the room turned their heads immediately and saw a very weak Usagi leaning against the door frame, looking half dead and ready to fall to the at any moment.

"Usagi! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Rei yelled jumping to her feet and reaching Usagi just as she started to fall to the ground. Rei managed to catch her in her arms.

Taiki, who had just reached them, gently took Usagi from Rei's arms.

"She fainted again," Taiki whispered looking at Usagi's still body in his arms. She opened her eyes a bit and with a small smile closed them again, while exhaling a deep breath.

"She's so weak," Rei, whispered tears appearing in her eyes.

Usagi's pale face leaned against Taiki's chest and she seemed to be all right.

"Poor Usagi…She doesn't deserve this," Ami whispered getting to her feet and walking towards Usagi and Taiki.

She gently put her hand across Usagi's cold cheek and bit her lip.

"She's so cold," Ami, whispered her eyes beginning to water.

Ami looked away from Usagi as she saw Makoto stand next to her, followed by Michiru.

"She'll be all right…She has to be," Makoto whispered.

"I'm afraid she won't make it through the night," Rei cried falling to her knees on the ground.

"Rei!" the rest of the Senshi who had been crowding around Usagi moments ago reached towards Rei.

"I'll set her back on the bed," Taiki said walking back to the bedroom where Usagi had been lying on the bed a moment ago.

"There's something you're not telling us Rei and we need to know,"

Makoto said as Rei looked up at them all.

"Michiru, do you know?" Rei asked the aquamarine beauty as she kneeled in front of her.

"I know," Michiru, whispered closing her eyes, her body started shaking and the tears just escaped her eyes in rivers.

"Poor Princess, If only I had kept a closer eye on her this wouldn't have happened. I have failed!" Michiru yelled covering her face in her hands half from shame and half from sadness.

"I can't keep this knowledge to myself any longer," Rei whispered, her body shaking ferociously.

"You're scaring us, please tell us what's going on," Ami replied wrapping her arms around Rei and rocking with her back and forth.

"The power Usagi was using to generate that beam was from her...her..." Rei couldn't finish the sentence.

"It was from her Silver Crystal," Michiru whispered clearing her tears with her shirtsleeve. "No..." Ami whispered finally realizing the danger of the situation.

"This can't be! What was she thinking?" Makoto yelled jumping to her feet.

"Calm down Makoto," Rei said finally collecting herself together and looking up at Makoto.

"I know you want to be mad at her for using her Crystal, but you must understand that we are so incredibly lucky to still have her.

She could be dead right now, or she could have even have been transported somewhere else."

"Rei, but you know as well as I do, that there is no hope in saving her know. That power is irreplaceable by anything that we can do!"

Makoto yelled turning away from her.

"Don't you think we know that!" Ami yelled also getting to her feet.

"What we have to do know if nothing is pray for a miracle," she finished looking down at the ground.

"A miracle! What can possibly happen?" she asked turning to face Ami.

"We can save her," Yaten whispered finally entering the conversation.

He had been leaning on the wall at the opposite side of the room, with his arms crossed and his gaze down cast. His light green eyes then fixed themselves to Rei's wet and violet ones. Her eyes where so sad, so lonely and afraid, he felt himself starting to feel her pain. He shook the feeling away and plastered a smile on his face.

"We can save her," he whispered again walking towards them.

"You can?" Rei asked hopefully standing up with Michiru's help.

"Then do something!" Makoto yelled in the brink of her temper.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Michiru asked with a steady voice, even though she wanted to scream and yell just like

Makoto.

"Yaten! What in the world are you doing?" Taiki half whispered and half-yelled, his eyes displaying surprise and worry.

"I'm going to tell them the truth," Yaten replied with as much of a nonchalant attitude as he could muster.

"Don't you think they have suffered enough for one night?" Taiki pleaded biting his lower lip in anxiety.

"Somebody better tells us what in the world you guys are talking about before I start kicking some ass!" Makoto yelled.

"What is it you can do?" Michiru asked as Yaten walked and stood in front of them.

"It's simple Michiru," Yaten said putting his left hand in his pant pocket.

With a sly grin he whispered, "In order to save everyone including

Usagi and the future…"

Yaten looked at Taiki who was pleading with him silently not to finish the sentence.

Yaten waved him off and stared at the hopeful Senshi in front of him. He calmly whispered, "We have to kill her." ..

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Rating: PG-15/R (language/situations inappropriate for minors)

Time: After Sailor Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, and I do not make a profit from these stories.

"We have to kill her…"

"That's craziness," replied Makoto, "We are not going to kill her."

"What could that possibly solve? She would be dead and then the future would still be different," Rei added rising to her feet.

"It's just a suggestion, but if Usagi does fall into to hands of Alec you will have a serious situation on your hands. The Silver Crystal is defined by it's owner, if the owner is good, then the Crystal is good and holy, but if the owner is evil, the Crystal will surely be contaminated and leave the future in a sad state…any future would be better than the future controlled by Alec," Yaten replied turning his back to them.

"It is out of the question. We will not kill Usagi," Michiru answered ending the conversation.

Usagi looked at the ceiling above her as she put an arm across her eyes. She sighed from exhaustion as she turned a bit and looked at the door a few feet away from her bed.

She knew they were arguing about her, there was not doubt about it…they must have realized by know that the beam was her silver crystal and that the power was virtually irreplaceable. "Am I going to die?" she wondered out loud as a wave of fatigue swept her into deep sleep once more. Minako approached the door that led to Mamoru's apartment carefully. She hoped Mamoru was not home, because she alone did not have the power to stop Haruka and Seiya. She looked at them and saw them urging her to ring the doorbell.

"Do you promise to hear his side of the story before you throw fists everywhere?" she asked starring at them.

"I promise," Seiya answered simply.

"Fine," Haruka forced herself to say.

Minako turned away from them and with a forced hand knocked on the door firmly. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and Mamoru stood before them. He looked awful. His drowsy eyes were either red from lack of sleep or tears and his wrinkled shirt was unbuttoned to expose a tan and muscled chest, which exposed a bruise from what seemed like a smart blow just above the abdomen.

"Mamoru," Minako started with a surprisingly firm voice.

His eyes a moment ago seemed like they had been fixed only on her, but once he looked behind her and saw Seiya and Haruka he seemed fully awake. "Seiya," Mamoru whispered just loudly enough for all of them to hear. Minako could feel the temperature between the three rise and felt like she was in the middle of the inferno. "Move aside Minako," she heard Haruka command behind her. "No Haruka, we have to talk about this," she replied and moved into Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru moved aside and let Seiya and Haruka step inside.

Although Mamoru looked a mess, the apartment seemed adequately clean. "Mamoru, I believe you know why we're here," Minako said as Seiya and Haruka stepped behind her, and Mamoru closed the door and turned to them.

"If it's about Usagi, I believe that it is none of your business what occurs in our relationship," he answered coldly as he walked into the kitchen and stared at them standing in his living room.

"You better damn well believe it's our business you bastard!" Haruka answered taking a step towards him. Minako stopped her by putting her arm in front of her path.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting your princess or something? Or have you come to steal Usagi away from me?" Mamoru asked referring to Seiya.

"The reason I came here for is none of your business and as for Usagi…I have no power over who she loves," Seiya answered with clenched teeth.

Mamoru looked at all three of them a moment and smugly answered "I frankly don't care if you're here to beat the crap out of me, because my life has just fallen that low."

"And you have no one to blame but yourself," Minako answered as Mamoru took a sip of his coffee.

"Have you any idea what you have done to Usagi? Any clue of how much she's hurting?" Minako asked bewildered that he had such a nonchalant attitude. He ignored her, turned away and walked towards his bedroom.

"I believe you can show yourselves out," he called to them opening his bedroom door.

"You're just going to walk away from the truth? Usagi was all most killed today because of your imbecility, and I'm finding it difficult to comprehend that after all you two have been through you would just throw it away," Minako yelled after him. She noticed Mamoru's body tense a bit. He let go of the doorknob and turned to look at them.

"She was all most killed?" he asked, for the first time, expressing true concern. Minako saw a ray of hope and took advantage of it.

"Yes, and unless you realize how much you love her and need her…she's going to die."

Usagi awoke and to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes stare down at her. They could only belong to one man. "I'm glad you're awake," Mamoru whispered brushing a hand across her forehead. His other hand clutched her right hand in his tightly as he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him trying to avoid his eyes.

"I was worried about you," he whispered.

For one shinning moment she wanted to kiss him. To feel his warm lips upon hers, melting her, exploring her until there was nothing more he could find. She loved him. She would always want him. Reality seemed to crawl back to her like a slithering snake, and the beautiful image of being in his arms vanished in a puff of smoke to be replaced by the image of him rolling around in satin sheets with another woman. "You weren't worried about me when you cheated on me," she answered coldly turning away from him.

The memory and all his past infidelities were too much for her to forget.

"I'm sorry Usagi…Usako…"

"Don't call me that!" Usagi snapped tapping into a source of energy she did not know she possessed, rage.

He seemed stunned for a moment and leaned back in his chair.

Something had come over her that she couldn't explain. When she heard 'Usako' fall from his lips it was like an adrenaline rush.

"Usako was the nickname that the man I thought loved me use to call me. That name was used by a man that never would have cheated on me," she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "That name will never fall from your lips again…Do you hear me?" she asked with an anger that even scared her. He waited a second, leaving an empty silence fall between them, which was all the time Usagi needed to have tears form in her eyes. "I understand it is time for you to leave," she whispered trying to hold back a sob that begged to come forth.

Damned if I cry in front of you Mamoru Usagi thought. "Please Usagi. I have had some time to think about this, and I'm going to be honest with you…please look at me," he begged her as she turned her face completely away from him. He waited a second and then decided to continue any way, "Fine, but I hope you listen to what I have to say."

When she didn't respond he sighed and continued, "Truthfully, earlier today, I was willing to let you go and hope that it was for the best. But…but when I heard that you could have died, if not been taken away from us…from me…everything seemed to come into place." Usagi was at the brink of tears.

Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did Mamoru all ways have this profound effect on her?

"And I'm suppose to care because you had an enlightenment?" she asked turning to look at him.

"I know I've not exactly been there for you in the past and often cared not to be…but you have to believe me…that man that tried to take you will try again. You can't let him take you away."

She looked directly into his blue eyes, which she once thought she knew so well and then straight into his soul and whispered, "I'll choose what I want to do or not and if I want to leave…I will."

Mamoru stepped out of the room and was confronted by a fury of questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she all right?"

"Have you guys gotten back together?"

Mamoru ignored all of the questions and simply walked out of the apartment.

"I guess it didn't go so well," Ami whispered.

"You think," Rei answered sarcastically.

"What are we going to do know?" Minako whispered.

"It's all up to Mamoru now. It's out of our hands," Yaten answered.

"Unless their love can over-come this…I don't know what will happen," Seiya whispered. Everyone fell into silence and all that was heard was Usagi's silent crying. Mamoru waited and stared at the waves crashing against the shoreline. The sun was setting, casting the sky into dark shades of orange and purple. It had been a very long day. The only way to save Usagi was to take matters into his own hands. He felt the air chill around him and he smiled slyly.

"I didn't think you would show-up," a cool and sly voice said behind him.

"When it concerns the love of my life…I would go to the end's of the Universe," Mamoru answered turning around and staring at the man who had just tried to kidnap Usagi earlier.

"The one you love! That's debatable," Alec replied slowly as he walked and stood only a few feet from Mamoru.

"I'm not here to debate my love for Usagi to you! I'm here to tell you to stay away from her and leave Earth before I make you leave," Mamoru replied with clenched teeth.

"It's funny how 'superheroes' spend time threatening 'evildoers' to leave before they make them…but when it's time to prove it…it's just an empty threat," Alec snickered.

"Do you really believe I would waste a second before kicking your ass if you try anything with Usagi?"

"Oh I know you wouldn't waste a second…but how can you beat something that you can't see?" Alec whispered slyly as he disappeared before Mamoru's eyes.

"You're just a coward," Mamoru whispered.

"A coward you say? Well…a coward that's got your girlfriend… ponder for a second Chiba Mamoru how convenient it was that that hooker appeared in your life just as I was emerging on Earth…"

As the sun finally left and darkness swallowed the sky, alarm and fear filled and clutched Mamoru's soul.

Did he have something to do with his illicit affair? he thought as alarm and anticipation boiled in his blood.

"What did you make me do?!" he yelled at the disappearing figure.

"I did nothing…how easy it is to succumb a willing man to soft and silky flesh…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You bastard!" Mamoru yelled pumping his fists in the air, only to swing at motionless air.

"Usagi," Mamoru whispered and before wasting one more second he fled towards the city.

As Usagi stared at the man before her, she knew it was the same man who had tried to kidnap her before…but…he didn't seem so menacing now. In fact the offer he just mentioned was rather tempting.

"You feel your energy returning to you don't you?" he quietly asked her.

Immediately Usagi felt regenerated. In fact her silver crystal appeared before her shinning brighter than ever before. She sat up and took the crystal in her hands.

"It's never looked brighter," she whispered and realized just how great this man's power could be…to be able to fill the silver crystal with this much power…he had to be powerful.

"What is your name?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's Alec," he replied.

"You're very powerful," she whispered.

"If you come with me…you will have more than enough power and strength, and you will never be without," he whispered.

"But if you don't," he added, and suddenly, Usagi felt all of the power and strength evaporate from her body. Her silver crystal was reduced to a small glow.

The force was so great she felt like she just had the wind knocked out of her, and she fell back against the pillows with a new wave of fatigue.

"Once you've had my power…it's like a drug isn't it? You crave for it don't you?" he asked walking and kneeling next to her.

Usagi nodded and he put a hand against her cheek.

She was cool to the touch and very vulnerable.

"Just come with me," he whispered his mouth only inches from hers.

"Let me kiss you Princess Serenity…come with me, and I promise you everything," he whispered gently.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked.

His lips gently brushed hers, when suddenly the door to the room burst open, and Mamoru and the rest of the Senshi rushed in, just as Usagi whispered "Deal."

"Usagi!" Mamoru yelled as Alec suddenly grabbed Usagi in his arms, and held her possessively against him.

"It's too late," Alec whispered.

"She's mine now."...

Comments and Flames welcomed and appreaciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Time: After Sailor Stars

"She's mine," Alec announced holding a weak and sleeping Usagi in his arms.

"It can't be," Minako whispered, her blue eyes scanning the intruder holding their Princess.

"USAGI!" Rei yelled trying to awaken the sleeping Princess.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at the Senshi before her for a moment.

"Good bye, I want to be with Alec," then she closed her eyes once more.

"No! That's not true Usagi! Don't let him manipulate you!" Yaten yelled to her, but it didn't stir her at all.

"What about Chibi-Usa? Our daughter," Mamoru whispered but loudly enough for all to hear.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi replied opening her eyes once more. "My daughter…"

"ENOUGH!!! I wont have you speak one more word to her! We leave now!" Alec yelled angrily.

"No! NO! I can't," Usagi yelled with renewed energy as she tried to escape his grasp. It was no use however; she was too weak to struggle free. Then they started to disappear.

"NO! Usagi!" Seiya yelled running towards them.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled following Seiya.

"SEIYA!!" Usagi yelled as she completely disappeared.

"NOOOOOO!" Seiya yelled in agony as he fell to his knees in the area where Usagi and her captor had been moments before.

She was really gone.

"This can't be happening," Ami whispered as she stood on the balcony of her apartment. Her blue eyes gazed at the setting sun and it's beautiful orange and yellow light clashing with the purple and blue of the darkening sky, forever at a constant war to conquer the other. As she, being a Senshi was forever fighting against the forces of dark and evil for a peaceful world. However, it all seemed to be in vain now. They weren't able to protect the one person that mattered and always cared about them.

Ami felt her eyes begin to water at the thought that…that…

She quickly turned away from the sunset and return into her apartment. She wrapped her arms around her self as she felt a cold draft enter the room. She walked through her hallway and to her bedroom and immediately wished she hadn't. Because, placed neatly on her dresser, was a class picture of Usagi. Her smiling face brought back so many memories. She looked so happy and carefree, back when everything was simple. When their battle with Galaxia had ended, there had been a nirvana of happiness. She had never seen Usagi so free and happy to have all her friends and boyfriend by her side. Then Mamoru betrays her and everything falls apart…everything.

"Usagi…" she cried falling to the floor on her knees.

"Where are you?" she wondered through her tears as she stared at the blurring picture of Usagi.

"Ami?" Ami quickly cleared her tears as she realized someone calling her name.

She rose to her feet and turned around in time to see Kou Taiki enter her bedroom. He stood tall and handsome as always as he looked at her.

He wore a pair of blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt along with a pair of dark sunglasses. His hair was a little bit rustled, but still remained in its low ponytail. He was bewitching as always.

What are you thinking Ami? Don't fall in love with a man that will be leaving to a distant galaxy soon! You have to hope for Usagi's safe return instead of falling head over heels for a man you can never have!

"Taiki, what are you doing here?" Ami asked forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh, we didn't get to say much to one another earlier, and I thought that we needed to talk," he replied in a cool, calm voice.

"I need to know the whole story between Usagi and Mamoru. I may need this information to try and talk to Usagi about returning."

"You can get her back!" Ami was overcome with joy as she rushed into his arms. He was surprised at first, but then just held her.

She was warm and soft in his arms and was surprised to realize that he did not want to let her go.

"It's not as simple and easy as you think Ami," Taiki said forcing himself to push her away to look down upon her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked her blue eyes shadowed with worry.

"Well, this is Alec we are dealing with. We might have some data on him back home, and when we return home, if we find him, we might need to speak with Usagi. We need to know the whole story of Usagi and Mamoru from the past, present, and future. When we find her, we are going to need to use every skill we have to bring her back."

"How long will it take for you to review your records and find him?"

"Well, we just got our planet back. I won't lie to you Ami; it's a long shot. If we find anything it could take years for it to lead to anything."

Ami looked perplexed but she understood that he was right.

Galaxia had basically destroyed their planet; if they find anything it would take awhile for it to match anything conclusive.

"Al right, you might want to sit down because it could take awhile."

Taiki nodded and sat down at the end of Ami's queen size bed.

"Well, it all began a thousand years ago when Usagi, Princess Serenity, ran away to Earth and saw the Prince of the Golden Kingdom, Prince Endymion. It was love at first sight…"

"What are we going to do Rei?" Makoto asked as she watched Rei kneeled before the fire with her eyes closed in concentration.

They had all gathered at the Shrine to discuss what they could do.

All the inner Senshi sat to the right of Rei and all of the outer Senshi except for Saturn and Pluto sat to the left, and the Sailor Starlights sat behind Rei. Rei suddenly turned away from the fire and stared at them all. Her brazen black hair was wild around her, and she looked menacing with the flames burning behind her.

"I can't trace her. I don't know where she is," she answered weakly, she hated to give up, but there was nothing more she could do.

"I lost trace of her weak soul by Pluto. She's obviously out of the Milky Way by now."

"Is she still alive?" Minako asked.

"Yes, but barely," Rei whispered.

"How can we continue our mission to protect this galaxy without the Silver Crystal? Without Usagi?" Makoto asked looking closely at Rei, hoping that she would have an answer.

"We can't do it without her," Ami whispered.

"Don't say that! We have to go on. It is what she would want us to do," Minako exclaimed.

"Frankly, I don't want to go on without her," Ami replied placing her hands on the cool wood beneath her.

"Don't say that Ami! You must go on. We all must go on. We are Sailor Senshi and no matter how hard it is for me to say…we must go on," Haruka answered her eyes swept with sadness and anger.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Minako asked, but it fell on deaf ears as the massive doors of the Shrine were opened and a tall figure appeared behind them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seiya yelled jumping to his feet.

Mamoru stared at them and didn't say a word for a minute.

"I'm here to see if there's anything that I could do," he replied calmly.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Seiya replied taking a step toward him.

"Stop Seiya, we are in a Shrine of Peace," Yaten said placing a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Unfortunately Chiba Mamoru, there is nothing you can do," Minako answered calmly.

"You can't just give up without trying to do something," Mamoru answered.

"What do you suggest we do? The universe is vast with many galaxies. We will never find her," Rei replied ominously. Her eyes looked defeated and held no emotion but despair and guilt.

"What happened to the optimistic Senshi from before? None of you have even tried to do anything. Look at you! Usagi wouldn't have wanted this," Mamoru exclaimed.

"Get out! Get out!" Ami yelled jumping to her feet and charging after him.

"No Ami! Calm yourself," Taiki exclaimed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back before she attacked Mamoru.

"Usagi!!!" Ami yelled sobbing uncontrollably as Taiki held her.

"He…he…chased her away!" Ami continued as Taiki tried to comfort her.

Everyone seemed shocked to see Ami so distraught, she was usually the calm and tranquil one, but she did have her limits.

"Get out Chiba Mamoru before I attack you, and trust me…there is no one in this room that can stop me!" Haruka snarled giving Mamoru a murderous stare.

"I agree with Haruka," Michiru added also giving Mamoru a cold stare. They all cast weary and hateful stares at the prince of the Earth who had ruined the future.

"Usagi wouldn't have wanted this," Mamoru repeated turning his back and walking away from the shrine.

Minako rose to her feet and stared at the disappearing silhouette of the future king of Crystal Tokyo, if Usagi doesn't return though, what would happen to that future? What would happen to the Sailor Senshi? She had to keep them together until Usagi returned. Would she return?

"Listen everyone!" Minako yelled and everyone turned to look at her.

"I am Sailor Venus and Commander of the Sailor Senshi! With Usagi gone I have to take full command. We have to remain together and fight the war of evil for as long as there is breath in our bodies. Although Usagi is gone, we have to use our own strength and power to protect this planet."

"We can't destroy enemies or heal them without the power of the Silver Crystal," Ami replied still holding on to Taiki.

"I am optimistic that Usagi will return. There will be a future Crystal Tokyo with Queen Serenity and King Endymion at the throne and their daughter Princess Chibi-Usa. This will come to pass."

"Minako is right. We have to continue with our lives here and protect this planet for the Princess," Michiru agreed also rising to her feet along with Haruka. The Starlights looked at one another and a shadow of even more sorrow fell across their faces.

"Our time with you is brief. Unfortunately, we cannot remain here," Seiya said sadly.

"Why? Why must you leave?" Minako asked.

"Princess Kakuyuu notified us earlier that she needs our help in controlling some problems that have risen," Yaten answered.

"Minako, I wish to leave you this," Seiya said tossing a gold star at her. The star stopped before her and spun twice before landing on her open palm.

"Whenever you need help to fight an evil that might threaten this planet, hold this star high and call out our names. We will travel faster than the speed of light to help you." Seiya looked at Taiki and Yaten and they both nodded.

"We will try everything we can when we get back to our planet to find Usagi. Odds are, our records will hold something on Alec that could help us, and I will let you know that information once I get it through that star communicator."

"Good bye, safe trip," Makoto whispered.

"And thank you so much for your support. With Usagi gone, the evils lurking will be more brazen than before to attack, and I appreciate knowing that we have friends out there," Minako smiled as she clutched the gold star tightly in her hands.

Taiki hugged Ami one more time and then let her go.

"We will see each other again. We will not rest until we find Usagi," Yaten assured them. His green eyes rested on Minako and she whispered a thank you.

Then, the Starlights disappeared from the room in a beam of light, everyone ran outside and saw the ray of light soar out of Earth's atmosphere and to the blackness of space.

**9 years later…………………………**

All she saw was darkness…

All she had ever seen for as long as she could remember was darkness…

It surrounded her and engulfed her; she didn't know whether her eyes were open or closed, but she knew that she had been this way for a very long time…too long. For how long? She wasn't sure. All she knew for certain was that she no longer was on Earth. What an awful feeling to realize that one might never see home again. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and she found herself resting on a large feathery bed. She looked around the room startled as she saw millions of flowers and scented candles scattered around the room. They gave the room a gentle and welcoming scent. She sat up and felt a surge of energy run through her, energy unlike any other. Everything quickly returned to her. The strange and handsome man Alec had kidnapped her from her home and brought her to a strange land to spend the rest of her days. He had given her a foreign energy that made her feel full and contented. However, she couldn't stay. She had to return to Earth, and she had to return quickly. She carefully removed the warm silk blankets that covered her and got off the bed. Walking to the middle of the room she walked before a mirror and nearly screamed.

She couldn't believe it was her starring back at her. Her hair had grown incredibly longer. Instead of reaching her ankles it dragged a good two feet on the floor and there didn't appear to be a knot to be seen. It sparkled beautifully and held the most beautiful golden tone. Roses had been placed delicately all over her hair and they brought out the color of her full red lips. Her skin was healthy as well, without a sign of a pimple or blemish; it was a beautiful golden tan. She frowned for a moment; she could never manage a tan because she always burned. Something wasn't right. Then she noticed her nails, which were long and beautifully manicured with pictures of stars and small gorgeous rhinestones lining them. She could never have managed to keep her nails clean and beautiful because she was always running and falling, ruining them. Also her eyes were a deeper blue than she remembered as if she had had a lot of time to rest and relax. She wore a simple nightgown that showed a little bit of her cleavage and left her shoulders bare. What happened to her simple bunny pajamas? However, she had never looked more beautiful. What's wrong with you Usagi? You know you are no longer home! Alec kidnapped you and brought you to God knows where! You have to find a way to get out of here

"Princess Serenity," called an unfamiliar voice behind her.

She turned around quickly and her worst fears were realized. Before her stood a very handsome and dangerous looking Alec, with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a beautiful sapphire necklace in the other. As if nothing had passed...

"Welcome home…" he greeted stepping towards her.

"No! It can't be…" she whispered turning sheet white and taking a step back. She lifted her right hand and cried "Silver Crystal, appear now!" However, her crystal didn't appear in her hand.

"What? This can't be?" she whispered bringing down her hand and starring horrifically at her open palm.

"You can't possibly believe you can try and use your power against me when I support your energy, do you? No, not unless you want to experience…well, let me show you…"

Suddenly, all the energy that had been seeping through her body seemed to vanish and she fell before him in a heap on the floor.

She couldn't even move; she could hardly breathe.

"You…won't get away…with…this…" she gasped as she tried to sit up, but failed to accomplish her task.

What was she going to do? Without the ability to use her crystal against Alec, how was she going to escape him? More importantly, how could she ever leave if he could just take away her energy whenever he wanted…and she would be powerless to stop him. She was filled with immense sadness and agony as she realized how grim her future was going to be.

Apparently, I have hit a writing stride!...update to come very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Time: After Sailor Stars

Sailor Uranus gritted her teeth as she held her space sword above her head while the youma struggled to over-power her. The youma reached two slimy claws on her space sword, and while the youma tried to take possession of the sword, Uranus used it as a shield from her attacker.

"NO! Don't attack, you'll hit Haruka as well!" Sailor Neptune yelled as she saw Sailor Mars prepare an attack.

'Please Haruka, I know you can do it' Sailor Neptune thought urgently. As if hearing Sailor Neptune's thoughts, Sailor Uranus extended her right leg as far as she could and hit with all her force against the youma's legs, causing it to falter. She quickly removed her sword from the youma's grip and dashed away from the youma's side. Sailor Mercury approached the youma from behind and called upon her planet power to use one of her common attacks. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she yelled as a she formed a mist to cover the youma. Suddenly, she felt a claw grip her throat and lift her high in the air.

"Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as the mist quickly subsided to show Sailor Mercury held high in the air by the dangerous youma.

Sailor Mercury gasped as she felt her air supply quickly dwindle as the claw tightened its hold on her neck. She instinctively moved her gloved hands onto the claw to try to loosen the youma's hold on her throat to no avail.

"Hold on Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Venus yelled as she sensed Mercury's desperation.

"Help me!" Mercury gasped as she squirmed under the youma's hold. She tried to gasp for air but nothing would fill her precious lungs. She could feel them burn against her chest and her heart began to race in panic as it suffered from a lack of oxygen. Suddenly, a bright red streak raced through the dark sky and hit the youma on the forehead. A bright red rose blossomed and sunk deep in the youma's forehead. The youma, stunned, screamed in pain and dropped Sailor Mercury into a heap on the floor. She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with precious air and coughed as she rolled onto her back.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as he swept down from a tall tree. He ran towards Sailor Mercury and grabbed her in his arms just as the youma began to regain strength. Before the youma could regain full control, Sailor Venus encircled the youma with her _Venus Love Me Chain_.

"Now Sailor Uranus and Neptune!" Sailor Venus yelled as she tightened her chain around the youma.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune combined their attacks, World Shacking and Deep Submerge, to finally destroy the youma.

"And he is dust," Sailor Venus smiled approaching the bits of dust the youma had become. The Senshi gathered around and each sighed a small sigh of relief at their small victory. The years had taken their toll without Usagi. Each new battle and struggle against Tokyo had become more dangerous than the last. A year would come with attacks ranging from small disturbances to an unknown disease threatening inhabitants of Tokyo. Then the next year, there would be tranquility. The moonlight caused a small glow to emanate from each of the Senshi. Sailor Venus cast weary eyes upon each member and they all collectively gathered in a tight circle around the mass of dust on the concrete. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward with Sailor Mercury still in his arms.

"How is she doing?" Sailor Venus asked stepping forward and placing a hand on her forehead.

Mercury opened her eyes and smiled at the Senshi around her. "I'll be fine," she whispered as Tuxedo Kamen softly helped her stand on her own two feet. "I just need to catch my breath and sleep a bit," she smiled. "I think I'm getting to old for this," she joked.

"How long can we keep this going?" Sailor Jupiter wondered tapping the dust with the heel of her green boot in disgust. "Mercury, you could have been hurt badly just now."

"We are Senshi. We can always be hurt. Hell, we've died and come back more times than I can recall," Mercury murmured softly.

"Usagi was here to save us each and every time. She is not here any more," Jupiter replied bowing her head.

"We will fight always. As long as there is hope. I know she is out there somewhere, we will fight," Sailor Venus whispered placing a comforting hand on Sailor Jupiter's shoulder.

"Thank you Mamoru," Sailor Mercury whispered turning to face Tuxedo Kamen. However, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked starring into the dark recesses of the park.

"It is for the best that he go anyway," Sailor Uranus sneered.

"Don't start Haruka, he helped us tonight and has always been reliable," Sailor Neptune responded linking her arm with Sailor Uranus'.

"I know he has suffered a lot from Usagi's disappearance as well. He made a mistake, but all of these years have brought me some clarity. He's so somber and sad without her," Sailor Mercury whispered.

"How is the new job Minako?" Sailor Neptune asked powering out of her Senshi fuku and appearing as Michiru once more.

Minako smiled and was happy with the introduction of a new topic.

"It's wonderful, the news station is making me anchor next week," Sailor Venus smiled, also powering down from her Senshi fuku to Aino Minako. All the Senshi in the cluster powered down, and they all become regular lone figures in the dark and deserted park.

"Congratulations Minako," Rei smiled adjusting her red baseball cap on her head.

It seemed the only time anyone of them got to see each other was when a youma threatened and they had to confront not only the youma, but also themselves. It was evident to them all as soon as Usagi disappeared how integral a part she played in keeping them all together. Her spirit and levity had always been warm and inviting. Her heart beat for others. She had been the warm light they all focused and gravitated too. Without her, even the moonlight lacked luster and the heartaches and pains of everyday living on Earth took heavier tolls on their bodies and souls.

Ami finished her studies and became a prestigious doctor with her own practice. Minako became a successful news broadcaster for the largest news station in Tokyo. Makoto excelled in the world of cooking and owned three restaurants and teaches a course in pastry cooking at a local school part-time. Rei kept learning the craft of the dojo and honing her skills as a fighter. Michiru became a famous classical violinist in Tokyo while Haruka won three gold medals in track events at the recent Olympics while owning her own motorcycle company. They all continued their personal lives, but their youthful spirit and zest for life was robbed from them without Usagi. A small beeping sound interrupted the silence and Ami hurriedly grabbed her cell phone.

"I am sorry everyone. I have to go," she said starting to turn away. "But we should try to meet for lunch or something…"she continued weakly. An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Sure, we'll see," Minako whispered as Ami ran down one of the pathways out of the park. They all turned their separate ways out of the park to return to their separate lives in Tokyo.

Ami's living room was lush with bright and soothing colors. White lush couches and satin pillows formed a comfortable landing place for a tired body. They molded and contoured to her shape and massaged her fatigued muscles. Her mind, however, could not be soothed. The peacefulness of the space around her could not erase the events of the day.

Another youma had threatened the Earth and was yet again destroyed. However, it had taken almost all her strength and the combined strength of the inner Senshi to overpower the youma. Just as her studies of genetics and the influential Darwinian theory suggest, the youmas have become stronger and stronger and the strange part about it is that there does not seem to be a master or some greater source of power to control them. Usually, after all of these years, some alter spirit or villain should have emerged to claim responsibility for the random and dangerous attacks throughout the years; however, no one has approached. The youmas in all shapes and sizes appear, but with no set reason other than to cause havoc on their lives. She felt a small pang of guilt as she remembered the awkward silence they had experienced after eradicating the youma. She feigned a reason to lave. She did not want to reminisce or talk to them. The years without Usagi just made everything more difficult. The tears had fallen, the curse words had been said, the searching had happened and been concluded, and they all felt awkward just being together. The guilt of her disappearance had fallen on all of their shoulders and looking at one another is a constant reminder of their failure.

The answers to her pressing questions was approaching. Ami knew he was coming to see her even before he arrived. She placed a weary hand over her closed eyes and felt his presence before she felt his touch. His warm, rough finger caressed her cheek, tracing it slowly.

"I'm glad you are here…" Ami whispered with a small sigh.

"Tough day?" Taiki asked as she removed her hand from her eyes and her sight met a welcoming face. His eyes shined with eager knowledge to disclose and his wide, bright smile swept through her tired limbs bringing a renewed source of energy, excitement. She swept her legs off of the couch and reclined her back against the back of the couch to allow Taiki to rest beside her.

"Please tell me you have wonderful news," she whispered as he handed her a sheet of paper. "What is this?" she asked starring at the intricate maps and charts slashed across the single page.

"I've brought this to you to share what we have found…do you notice this small dot in this corner quadrant?"

Ami looked at a small black dot surrounded by clusters of other dots of different colors and shapes. The graphing technique and mapping style was different than the kinds she was familiar with, however, it was not difficult to understand what was being mapped. Galaxies upon galaxies surrounded the paper and provided a beautiful display of confusion. "What is the importance of that specific dot?"

"We believe Usagi is there. That dot is deceptive however; it is not always there. We have been keeping close observation of it, but sometimes it appears and sometimes it does not. In other words, one day our tracking devices will spot it and the next it would no longer be there, but appear in a completely different galaxy. We sense a strong negative energy from that planet."

Ami did not know how to react. She was amazed to finally have something concrete to look at, and she felt new hope rekindle. After so many disappointments and risks they had taken to travel with the Starlights, she finally had another ray of hope to grasp and pray was real. Could their princess be on that forlorn planet?

Taiki continued, "We had just barely discovered it a few months ago, but we have kept surveillance since then."

Ami grasped the paper tightly to herself and turned to Taiki with renewed zest and eagerness, "When do we leave."

Taiki grinned slyly and replied, "Right now."

Usagi curled onto the long chez lounge placed on the balcony of her master suite. "What a deceptive dream this all is…" she whispered knowing all of the elegance surrounding her was nothing more than a carefully placed web of deceit. She stared past the white marble rail and onto the expanse of green lush pastures before her. The sky was a light blue with two suns shinning brightly with one another. She walked to the marble railing and placed her tentative hands on the cool surface.

"You are so stupid!" she yelled slamming a fist onto the marble. She turned her back on the rail and slid her body to the floor. Closing her eyes, she balanced her body carefully on her bottom and looked above her, "I didn't notice you were there," she whispered as she stared at a pair of familiar eyes.

"Hello Princess," Alec smiled as he sat on the ground beside her. "Do you like the scenery?"

"It's all a trick Alec. This all can not be real," she whispered turning her face away from him.

"You are making me very restless Princess," he whispered as he cupped her chin with the palm of his right hand.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Usagi yelled grabbing his forearm, trying to push him away.

"No! You stop!" Alec yelled grabbing her hand and pulling it roughly behind her. With his right forearm, he pinned her neck onto the marble columns of the rail.

Usagi's mind raced with ugly thoughts of Alec and what he could do to her if she did not cooperate. He was clearly stronger than her, and she was at the greater disadvantage.

"So you want to see the reality do you!" he yelled sweeping her roughly onto her feet. "There! Look!" he yelled turning her around to face her new home.

"Oh my!" Usagi screamed as she saw the peaceful pastures and blue sky disappear to be replaced by hundreds of mounds of red dirt and dark burgundy sky. Strong winds swept throughout the area carrying debris. The temperature rose dramatically and Usagi swept tentatively the small beads of perspiration that appeared on her brow.

"Is this what you want Princess? The reality…"Alec whispered stepping closer behind her and placing two firm hands on her shoulders.

"I want to go home…" Usagi whispered starring away from the desolate landscape and starring at her hands. What she would not give to be holding Mamoru's hand. To feel his slightly rough hands on her smooth skin, massaging her sore muscles and kissing her gently. Suddenly, Alec's hands gripped more firmly, and she was swept out of her daydream to scream in pain. It felt as if his hands had become knives, and they dug deeply through her shoulder muscles and bone. She crumbled onto her shins to the floor. Her arms felt powerless and useless and the pain too sharp for her mind to think clearly. Just as suddenly as the pain appeared, it was gone. Usagi opened her eyes as she felt her muscles relax, and she sighed from relief as Alec lifted her into his arms and return her back to the suite. He placed her gently on the soft blankets and pillows of her bed. She turned her face away from him as he traced her collar bone with one long, lean finger. He approached near her ear and whispered in a menacing tone, "I can cause you great pleasure or great pain. Just think about that Princess." He became more daring and placed a quick kiss on her cheek as he disappeared from the room.

"Bastard," Usagi cursed as she closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip as she felt tears form in her eyes. Her heart beat faster and her chest began to heave as she tried to fight the tears from escaping.

"They will come…" she tried to convince herself as she rolled onto her side and gathered herself into the fetal position. She was going to have to believe in the power of her Senshi and place her faith once more in the power of her love. "We have been through perilous times before. Please hear me Mamoru…listen to my sorrow and feel my pain…find me…" she whispered as the first few tears cascaded down her flush pink cheeks.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled as he awoke from another horrifying dream. He opened his eyes to stare at the dark, consuming blackness of his bedroom. He gripped his bed sheet with one hand, swept it off his body and walked towards his balcony. He could see her. His trapped Princess resting in a dark, tall tower with the winds of despair sweeping throughout the land of dirt and debris. The dark sky caused shadows of creatures to appear on the mounds of dirt appearing as if armies of youmas shielded Usagi and prohibited her escape. He touched the cool glass of his double doors leading to the small balcony from his apartment. He looked upon the clear, dark sky and saw the moon shine brightly in strong contrast to its surrounding depths.

"I've finally felt you my love. After all of these years, I can finally feel you…" he whispered to the shinning moon. "I have never seen the moon so bright. You must be alive…"

After years of restless nights, he dreamt of nothing but Usagi; however, they were dreams of their past. This dream was unlike anything he had dreamed before. He ran a hurried hand through his black hair, and he cast his blue eyes over the bright skyscrapers of Tokyo. How many times had he contemplated leaving this city? The torment of walking the paved streets he use to stroll with Usagi over-whelmed him to the point he almost became a hermit in his home. Years of plaguing memories and remorse nearly drove him insane. In the end, his soul and mind could not envision him leaving the city that held the intimate memories of his beloved. His mind wandered back to the dream, and he closed his eyes as he saw the horrible red terrain once more. It seemed so real…like he could touch the grains of dirt with his hand. He shook his head and opened his eyes once more. His mind filled with a new resolve.

"She's trying to contact me…she's trying to reach out to me," he gasped as he turned away from the doors and walked swiftly into his bedroom. He hurriedly dressed and ran out of his apartment. He had to talk to the girls about his dream. It was time to finally get Usagi back.

Yay! Another chapter done…

Christina H.


	6. Chapter 6

Where is Usagi?

Author: Christina Hotaru

Rating: PG-15 (language/situations inappropriate for minors)

Time: After Sailor Stars

Chapter 5

He knew it was time. He had to start his plan into motion now. The Starlights had returned to Earth with the solid knowledge of his location. All the pieces were falling nicely into place and order. HIS princess had finally awakened from her blissful slumber, and he knew it was time to upscale his attacks on Earth to bring about the fruition of his ultimate plan.

"It's happening just as you envisioned it," a smooth, saucy voice whispered behind him

"Why do you disrupt me now?" He answered turning around and casting his dark, black eyes on Leiko, one of his trusted fighters and occasional bed companion. Her long, sleek blonde hair was styled in a long ponytail. The shimmering curls, which formed the long tail, cascaded down her back and grazed the floor with each movement she made. Brown eyes accompanied, long black eye lashes, while a small, pointed nose, and a round, white face complemented a slender, five-foot ten-inch frame. Her beauty was obvious, however, her evil countenance and arrogant manner made her once beautiful eyes dance with evil plots and intentions. Her loyalty to Alec was never forgotten, and she would do anything in her power to help him and had for many years throughout the universe from conquest to conquest. She moved gracefully before him; her sensual movements could not be mistaken. Her clothing consisted of a black halter top and smooth white skirt with a sparkling sapphire belt that wrapped around her full hips while a pair of skin tight black boots hugged her curvy legs and reached to mid-thigh. Her outfit was simple, but allowed for quick movements or special surprises. Placing two slender white hands against his chest, she traced the length of his torso and rested her fingers against his embroidered belt buckle. "I noticed the little twit is finally awake," she whispered against his ear as she traced her small pink tongue against his earlobe.

"You and your games," Alec answered pushing her away from him. "I don't have time for stuff like that right now Leiko. We have too much work ahead of us," he answered turning away from her and grabbing a beautiful white crystal, which rested against a red velvet cushion.

"Oh my! Is that the famous? …" Leiko gasped approaching him and starring in wonder as the crystal glowed brightly against Alec's white palm.

"Yes Leiko," he answered placing the crystal once more on the cushion, "It is the famous Ginzuishou."

"But I thought she kept it by her side all of this time while she slept… how did you take it from her?"

"I'm her energy now… Dare you question my power? I thought you knew me better than that…" he scoffed as he made the room tremble. She hunched slightly away from him as the black marble floor began to sway beneath her feet.

"I did not mean to question you Alec…I'm constantly amazed by your power," she answered quickly as she tried to assuage his easily alterable ego.

He snickered and stopped the movement of the room. Leiko lost her footing at the sudden stop, but Alec quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist, balancing her once more. Before she could thank him for his help, she felt a piercing pain against her wrist. Suddenly, he threw her facedown against his feet and placed his black boot against the base of her back. He held her wrist above her and pressed against her back. She screamed in pain as he delved his sole against her soft flesh.

"Please forgive me!" she yelled as she felt his strength crush her against the cold surface of the floor.

"Remember your place Leiko. You have been a valiant ally, and I never forget a friend; however, I will not tolerate any doubts among my ranks."

"Yes…yes…I understand…"

He released her wrist and removed his boot from her back. Leiko immediately twisted to her side and placing her hand beneath her, she forced herself into a sitting position.

I'm so stupid, she cursed herself as she struggled onto her feet. She placed a careful hand onto her lower back and massaged the area where the boot had afflicted her only moments before. She knew better than to question him. It was best to remove the last episode from her mind and pretend his assault had never happened. Besides, it was my fault anyway she thought, belittling herself.

"Unfortunately, the mysteries of this crystal even astound me…I still have not been able to will my power over it. It shines bright because of Usagi and no one else…" Alec continued as if nothing had occurred moments before.

"What is the next step?" Leiko asked, hopeful that her renewed interest would spark a better conversation and result from Alec. He grabbed her arm and guided her away from the crystal.

"As we speak, the Senshi of Earth are rallying and our various attacks are not going to entertain them any longer. We must strike and very soon."

"Finally!" Leiko sighed with excitement and anticipation glittering in her eyes.

"I trust you still recall what I want," he teased wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt renewed excitement pool at the pit of her stomach, and she saw the same swirl of desire she had grown so accustom to appear in his eyes. She could forgive this man for anything.

She smiled and framed his face with her hands, "I know exactly what to do…leave it to me…"

A quick and loud tap on her window rustled Rei from her sleep. She rolled onto her side and starred at the window across from her bed, and saw the hand quickly reach and tap the window repeatedly once more.

"What the hell?!" Rei cursed tossing her bed covers aside and strolling towards the window. She immediately noticed two dark shadows just below her windowsill. Their silhouettes looked very familiar, but the darkness prohibited her from being able to decipher who they were. She unhooked the window lock and raised the window. A hand from below reached out and wrapped tightly around her slender wrist. The fingers were icy, firm, and she screamed as she stepped back and tried to pry the fingers off her wrist.

"Shut-up Rei! It's just me, Ami!" a voice called from below as Rei managed to free herself from the hand's grip.

Rei gasped and ran back to the window and gazed closer. Before her stood Ami and Taiki waiting patiently.

"Oh my gosh Ami! You scared me!" Rei yelled back as she leaned against the window frame.

"We need to talk Rei, can you let us in?" Ami asked crossing her arms as a sharp gust of wind slammed into her small body. Taiki placed a comforting and warm arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against his frame.

"Sure, Let me get the door," Rei answered. She stepped away from her window and walking out into her hallway, she carefully and quietly walked towards the back screen door and allowed Ami and Taiki inside. She led them back to her room, and after closing her door, she flipped on her light switch. She turned a puzzled gaze at the two people before her. She stared at Taiki and sighed. Hopefully, his return meant something, and she could hope once more for Usagi's return. How many times had they endured missions and adventures that led to nothing? Could her heart take anymore? "Please don't keep me in suspense," Rei whispered walking back to her bed and sitting down carefully. She crossed her legs and braced herself for the approaching news.

"I believe we've found Usagi," Taiki answered in a quite, monotone voice.

Rei took a moment to close her eyes, How many times have I heard this before? She opened her eyes slowly and clenched her fists at her sides.

"I know Rei, I know it's hard…but I think we truly have something now," Ami whispered sinking onto her knees before Rei; she gently placed a hand on Rei's knee and squeezed.

Rei contained her tears and stared at Ami and then Taiki, "Show me what you have found."

"Let's gather everyone together and then I will explain all," Taiki answered.

Rei nodded silently, her beautiful raven black hair flowing behind her, as she reached for her telephone.

All the Senshi, including Mamoru, gathered at Tenth Street Park and silently waited as Taiki approached with Ami and Rei by his side. Restless and impatient, they stood in silence. The darkness surrounding them mimicked their solemn and dark expressions. Rustled from a night of sleep without knowing the details of their arousal caused their sour demeanors. Haruka stepped forward first and asked, "Don't keep us in suspense Maker. Tell us what you have found," she grumbled, placing her right hand in her pocket and leaning her weight on her side. Everyone gathered close as Taiki unfolded a piece of paper he held close in his hand. He quickly explained the document's contents and his detailed knowledge about the strange planet and Usagi's possible chances of being located in the region.

"I believe firmly that she is alive," Mamoru answered when Taiki stopped speaking. "I had a powerful dream tonight. It rustled me from my sleep…so vivid…I feel like she is finally able to understand what is going on and I heard her plight," he answered in anguish. He closed his eyes and turned away from them. His countenance always crumbled when he though of Usagi and in these difficult times when she needed him, he blamed himself in every respect. A warm hand touched his shoulder, and he turned his head to look at a pair of pleasant and comforting light blue eyes. Minako tightened her grip on his shoulder and turned him slightly towards her. Her long, blonde hair swayed gently in the breeze and the moon shinned gently on her fair skin. Mamoru relaxed his tense body a moment and welcomed Minako's gentle support.

"It took me a long time to understand why all of this is happening to us…in fact, in many respects, I still don't understand; however, the blame game ended long ago Chiba Mamoru. We all miss her dearly and this looks like a very powerful lead," Minako whispered gently.

"It's just the dream Minako…the dream was so real…" he whispered shaking his head.

"We have to make a decision about going or not," Rei interrupted loudly so all could hear.

"I don't think there needs to be any discussion. We should leave immediately," Mamoru replied as he and Minako turned towards the group once more.

"I agree with Mamoru. Every day I wake up and think about this damn Alec and what he has done. It's a slap in our faces everyday when Usagi is not here," Makoto agreed crossing her arms harshly across her torso. She tapped her black boot on the pavement and turned her dark brown eyes at Rei.

"Wait a minute everyone. I don't think all of us should go," Ami chimed in stepping forward. "Someone needs to remain here on Earth. The attacks are random, but they occur…and they are powerful attacks."

"Ami is right, some of us must remain," Michiru agreed stepping beside Haruka and leaning against Haruka's body by wrapping a slender arm around Haruka's.

"Who stays and who goes?" Taiki asked starring at each of the people around her. "I can all ready tell you that Yaten, Seiya and myself will of course be accompanying anyone who decides to travel with us."

"Minako," Haruka called seriously towards the leader of the inner Senshi. "I think that you and the rest of the inners should remain and Michiru and myself will travel with the Starlights."

"I'm coming as well," Mamoru quickly answered.

"You can do as you wish. I don't care," Haruka replied coldly.

"Don't worry Minako, we are here to help," called a cheerful voice from the shadows.

Everyone turned towards the voice as Setsuna with Hotaru stepped forth.

"Hotaru! Setsuna!" they yelled rushing towards the elusive pair. Since the battle with Galaxia ended, the two had been scarce visitors. To see the two familiar faces once more caused a renewed joy in all of the young hearts present.

"You look so beautiful Hotaru. Just like a young lady," Ami gushed placing her hand on Hotaru's dark shoulder-length black hair. Her deep burgundy eyes cast a warm gaze on them all.

"I have known of the situation for a long time. Please count on our aid for anything," Setsuna replied calmly as she clasped her hands before her.

"How were you able to leave the time gate Setsuna?" Minako asked in amazement.

"Much in the same way that I was able to so many times before. This situation needs immediate attention, and we cannot wait any longer. Usagi must return and return soon. I fear for her, the Ginzuishou, and all of us," she answered removing a strand of her long dark green hair from her soft, red eyes.

"Wow, we are all together once more…" Ami whispered blissfully as she stared at the powerful women surrounding her.

"I wish it was under better circumstances," Makoto whispered.

"Michiru, Haruka, and Mamoru, travel with the Starlights to find our princess. As soon as you locate anything, please send word, and we will follow," Minako replied with resolve. Everyone nodded quietly at the new plan.

"Let's find Usagi," Michiru whispered tightening her hold on Haruka's arm.

"Let's go then," Taiki responded as he and Mamoru stepped towards Haruka and Michiru.

"I think you should hold off a bit Sailor Senshi," a dark, loud voice called from above.

A bright light flashed and engulfed everyone.

"What is going on?" Michiru cried as Haruka huddled above her. Everyone quickly fell against the pavement and tried to shield their eyes from the bright rays of light. The light soon disappeared and a soft sound was heard as whoever appeared stepped on the concrete floor. The girls looked towards the sound and saw a menacing figure.

"Who are you?" asked Minako as they began to stand on their feet once more.

"I am Leiko, and I've been sent to stop you," she snickered wickedly as she lifted her arms above her head and a ball of electricity appeared between her fingers. Her brown eyes danced with mischief and delight at the panic and pain she knew she was about to inflict.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean stop us?" Rei asked as they stood before the new intruder.

"Wow, she doesn't waste any time does she?" Minako whispered, starring at the ball of electricity.

Without warning, Leiko threw the ball of electricity towards Rei. Rei gasped and braced herself for the attack; however, Makoto ran and managed to push Rei away from the ball's path. "Ah!!!!" Rei yelled in surprise and fright as she crashed against the pavement. Makoto landed a few feet away from her and also grunted in pain. Rei gazed at her hands and knees and noticed blood trickling from the fresh scrapes.

"You crazy bitch!" Minako yelled and without wasting a breath, she appeared as Super Sailor Venus.

"Finally! Come fight me Senshi!" Leiko yelled bracing herself. She jumped off the ground and floated into the sky. Stretching her arms before her, she showered a rainstorm. They quickly dashed from the attack, except for Ami who tripped and was pelted by the electricity. She screamed as she felt the bolts travel across her body. She twisted and withered in pain on the hard concrete floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Taiki yelled rushing towards the deadly storm. He ran into the attack and covered Ami with his body.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ami kept screaming as she gripped Taiki's arms as he loomed above her, absorbing the brunt of the attack.

Taiki clenched his teeth as he felt the pelting shower of electricity pierce his skin and sink into his bones.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The fighting has finally begun!" Leiko laughed as she stopped the shower and Taiki collapsed on top of Ami.

Mars and Venus rushed to Taiki and Ami's aid as Michiru and Haruka along with Setsuna and Hotaru transformed.

"Taiki? Are you all right?" Mars asked moving him gently from Ami and rolling him onto his side.

"I'm…fine…how's Ami?" he stuttered as he turned his head slightly towards Ami's side. His gaze rested on her loose, strewn blue hair and then followed her silhouette; panic engulfed his heart as he stared at her motionless body lay prostrate against the concrete.

"She's not breathing," Venus whispered as she tilted Ami's head. "We need to get her to a hospital," Venus murmured as she began to perform CPR on Ami.

"Now the fun really begins," Leiko whispered to herself as the Outer Senshi rushed towards her.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
